a wars end or is it
by Vegeta-rian
Summary: ok here it is duo goes crazy and is trying to start up a new war and an undecided fellow pilot must stop the war before it starts and get duo to drop his mask (FORGET ABOUT THE FORCED REVIEW THING GOSH YOU PEOPLE REALLY HATE ME DON'T YOU?)
1. the mask begins to slip

DISCAIMER: ME NO OWN YOU NO SUE GOT IT GOOD.

if you want to post this on your site please e-mail me first cause I wanna see who likes it enough to post it. also I have no clue what the final rating will be or what the pairings will turn out as so just read and find out.

summary: this story is basically about how duo barricades himself in one of the rooms in Quatre's mansion and is trying to start a new war and a certain other pilot's (not duo and I haven't decided who yet) battle with duo's messed up plans and avoid another war (now my guess is that if I'm evil enough to start a new war as in the other pilot fails then you'll want a sequel to this but who knows what'll happen cause I'm still writing this fic) well that sums it up so far so on wit da fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*    

it started out like any other morning, despite the fact that it didn't really have a chance to start much. I awoke at my usual time, precisely noon, and  I threw my legs over the side of the bed. that's when it hit me  the war was over I couldn't fight any more so no matter how empty that made me. I wouldn't let the other's see me as I had suddenly become. I knew my mask was slipping. 

I quickly decided that they didn't have to see me this

way so I set to work. I rushed to get dressed I never even bothered to braid my hair before I ran from my room. I  flew down the halls of Quatre's mansion  looking for his goal which he found in a confined room with a single adjoining bathroom. after he memorized the directions to the room from the front door he went out to the store for his Quarry . he was fortunate to have kept the small fortune he had gained from his working for the preventors. luckily he rarely had to work much but got a fair pay check. so he went out and bought the "essentials". he returned with a large collection of  supplies in tow. "hey, duo what may I  ask your doing with all that stuff" Quatre asked me in a very concerned and shaky voice . "umm, I was thinking of moving into a smaller room in your house if that's ok with you of course." duo said some what anxiously. "well if that's what you want sure. oh and if there's any thing you want to talk about with me at any time please don't hesitate to ask." 

"k Q, well got to go so see ya" 

"a sure see ya" 

*damn it I better hurry before they really worry* 

I thought as  I rushed out of the room. I found  my new room fairly easily and began to unpack as fast as I could. after a few hours I was all set up I even had all my stuff from my other room moved in. I stepped back to admire my work. a single bed was pushed up against the wall like at the safe houses before the war ended. the single window was covered with a thick black curtain the walls were white and almost bare besides the few bookshelves that were backed against the wall and filled with random things. I walked to the closet and opened the door which revealed a large walk-in-closet which was filled with a small desk with a simple white computer and it also had a fairly elaborate collection of rations. 

I returned to the only door to the hall and said calmly "bye guys, be good don't do anything you'll regret and take care cause I'm not really sure when ill leave this room again." and with that I closed the door and locked all 42 of the various locks to help keep out the ones that would want in. after I was sure that my friends couldn't enter the room without the help of the gundams I went to bed. 

 wow does this silence ever seem creepy nothing I can't fix though. I tossed my legs over the side of the bed and after a very relaxing shower I headed to my closet and sat down at my computer. boy good thing that I set up a separate phone line in here or this would bother them. I started up the computer and the Internet was soon to fallow. I wonder how my good ol buddy professor G is up to. I logged on to the video/audio personal chat room and contacted professor G. after a few moments g appeared on the other line. "oh duo it's you I wouldn't have thought you'd ever contact me after the war" "yeah good to see you to" " what's that behind you?" oh that, my rations" "what rations!" he smirked evilly and began to cackle at his realization of my current position. "oh who would have thought that the first pilot to crack would be you! ha , I was sure I'd be heero." "cut the crap g I would have thought you'd of wanted me back to do your work." I had to hold back a laugh at the look on g's face when he realized I might decide to turn down my own idea. "no no duo I've got some work for you course I expect you'd not want to leave the room" "yeah " "good now what would you like to work on for me?"

"don know how bout you just shoot me a idea?"

" hmm how bout we bring back a new war?" "are you nuts!" "no seriously ,duo I know that you depended on the war despite how much you hated war you depended on it you know it too well to give it up you want to be the god of death once again. so what do you say?" "I'd say your a crazy old fool of course I'd also have to say ' the god of death has returned from hell' so lets get to work" "now that's my boy" "oh and just to let ya know I only want to be called shinigami from now on k cause duo Maxwell died with the Mariemaia war" "alright here's you first mission shinigami" ~ ~

SO HOW'S THE STORY SO FAR HUH GOOD, BAD WELL, NOW I DO HAVE MORE CHAPTERS FINISHED BUT I'LL ONLY POST EM IF YOU WANT THEM AND ONLY IF I CAN GET 3 REVEIWS SO HOW DO YA THINK OF THAT HUH. 

MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA }) XD };) 


	2. WAKE UP CALL

A.N: hey I'm back it seems that you guys liked the first chappy k well the POV changes to the newly decided pilot on the case! now I don't care if you don't like the pilot of my choosing so you can deal with it now I'll be asking  for 5 more reviews for another chappy k ( aren't I evil? well maybe I'm not sure k) now on wit da fic!

Disclaimer: ya ya you know this stupid waste of time too well so ill just say you know what I "don't own" so don't waste my time and try to get more than pocket lint from me.

~ Wufei's  POV ~ 

 damn it! there better be something horribly wrong for someone to call me at this time. what time is it anyway? Oh damn it 4 am what the hell is wrong with people! "hello" I groan into the phone due to my waking only minutes ago. 

" WUFEI GET TO WORK NOW! THE SAFETY OF THE WORLD PEACE DEPENDS ON YOU!"

damn it does Une have to be so damned loud god what could be that important 

"SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE UNE! YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT WHEN EVER YOU CALL AND IT USUALLY ONLY INVOLEVES ABOUT A HALF DAYS WORK SO WHAT IS SOOOO IMPORTANT THAT I HAD TO BE WOKEN UP AT 4 AM TO HANDLE!" 

"WUFEI! JUST GET OVER HERE AND SHUT UP!" 

"INJUSTISE" 

I threw the phone across the room in anger as I got up to get dressed for work. as I rushed down the stairs , I was stopped by a very groggy and concerned quatre. "Wufei what's wrong did something happen?" 

"yes Quatre but I can't talk about it now got to go to work" 

"ok but please tell me later" 

"sure quatre" 

I ran down to my black pick-up and speed off to the preventers headquarters. when I got to my office I only had time to open the door before I was hauled off to the meeting room and practically thrown into a seat. I heard the door close then lock. shit this has to be important. 

"don't even think of calling me onna, chang" 

" fine but please could  you tell me what the hell is going on?"

" well if you didn't already know Duo has locked himself in one of  the rooms in Quatre's mansions."  
  


"yeah I knew but what's wrong with Duo being his usual psychotic self ?" 

"nothing except the fact that this is not the usual Duo we're talking about"

" what do you mean by that?"

"before I tell you, you must swear to tell no one about this case, not one must know about this especially the other pilots." 

"fine, now what could be so important that not even the other pilots can know about it and why can you trust me?"

"ok , after Duo locked himself in the room he contacted  Professor G."

"oh god what has Duo gotten himself into this time ?" 

" Duo and  Professor G  are planning to start a new war" 

"WHAT!"

" Wufei I think you must know that Duo is not himself right now. Because the war is over he some how cracked under the pressure of normal 

life and now he may not be able to understand reasoning" 

" I guess not, now tell me why me?" 

" well because of your experience with Duo and your ability to handle both emotion and the importance of a mission. Of course the fact that 

you were also in the same state during the Mariemaia wars also gives you extra qualifications for this case." 

"then why can't the other pilot's help with the case?" 

"oh no I didn't say they couldn't help I just said they couldn't know about the case. And they can't know because is seems that in Duo's condition having all the people he trusted working against him would drive him further into his shell and then reasoning may not have any effect on him." 

" alright is there anything else I must know" 

" yes you can contact me using the double safe-guarded chat room on this document also this document also holds a direct link to Duo's computer via an untraceable chat equipped with a virus that enables you to see Duo but he'll only see text. Also the document holds a program that only slightly allows you to track Duo's moves" 

" OK  so how and where shall I handle this ?" 

" we are sending you to a underground bunker so Duo won't know who he's working against and so the other pilots don't interfere with your work" 

"alright when do I leave?" 

" in a hour or so, you'll have time to collect anything you think you'll need and get the other pilots to know that you are on a case that you can't express the details of"

"alright I'm off now could you tell me where this bunker is?" 

"oh yes here are the direction's it is near the mansion to assure that you can return to the mansion quickly if it deems necessary"      

I rushed from the room and down the stairs to my truck in record time. I managed to return to the mansion and pack my equipment without interruption. I carried my things to the door then used the intercom that only reached the part of the house mostly used to call down the rest of the pilots. Quatre was the fist in the room but the rest fallowed close behind.

"Wufei, what did you find out at headquarters?" Quatre asked me anxiously. Trowa and Heero only looked at me intent for an explanation. 

"I have accepted a case that needs me to leave the house until the case closes this case and my leaving the mansion shall not be told to Duo in any circumstances. Now I cannot tell you any of the specifics on this case so don't ask. See you soon."

 I picked up my bags and walked silently from the mansion. I knew that the rest of the pilots would still be standing staring in shock of my actions for at least a few moments. I really need a vacation. That last thought caused my lips to curl into a slight smile as I walked quietly to my truck. It only took me 15 minutes to reach my destination. The bunker was different than what I expected. A small hidden staircase led to the entrance of the bunker. I opened the door to find a small room that resembled a bomb shelter in most ways. There was a single cot with a military issue bedroll against the wall. Two doors were at the end of the room besides that a large locker, a desk, a computer, and a few lights were all that was in the room. I discovered that behind the first door was a large storage room filled with rations. A small cook stove, a card table, and a   single chair with wheels. The other door led to a standard bathroom. I unpacked my things in a small amount of time then I headed to the computer to contact the enemy. An enemy that only days ago was my friend and comrade.          

TBC ( if you review that is) 

TA DA THAT'S  IT. TELL ME WHAT YA THINK. GOOD? BAD? OK? REMEMBER I NEED 5 REVEIWS TO POST THE NEXT CHAPPY SO START TYPING AND ALSO TO LET YOU KNOW I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU PEOPLE TOLD ME WHICH POV YOU LIKE BEST SO I CAN KEEP THE ONE YOU DON'T CARE FOR TO A MINIMUM. K 

~_^    


End file.
